Cats Eat Birds
by SilentSniper
Summary: Birds and cats do not mix, but in a smelly bar with sex appeal, they mix quite well. WuyaKatnappé


Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me.

A/N: Fixed Wuya's name meaning.

* * *

_"Lady lights a cigarette, puffs away, no regret  
Takes a look around, no regrets, no regrets  
Stretches out like branches of a poplar tree  
She says, i'm free  
Sings so soft as if she'll break, says  
I can sing this song so blue  
That you will cry in spite of you"--_ _"Lady",_ Regina Spektor

* * *

High heeled shoes of girlish pink prettied up pretty pale feet as they clinked and tip-a-tapped on the slippery floor. Oh, yes, the feet were pretty in their cute satin pink shoes, but the girl wearing them paid them no heed. She was far too nervous to take pride in her little cherry-pink shoes.

The girl's problem was that she knew that she far too young for this place. This place being a smoky bar with gross smells of beer and cigarettes. Not only was it smelly, but it was tacky. The women with short skirts and with their boobs practically poppin' out and men with their eyes on the women or their boobs and a beer in their hands spoke volumes of tacky.

They, the men, noticed her girlish body with its young, vibrant glow; a glow that most of these women now lacked. Hell, she knew most of these women were far more beautiful then her, but she knew that youth's softness was a beacon for hungry eyes. Some men stared for her lovely youth and some men smartly ignored her for far lovelier women and it made her angry. She wasn't meat.

She sneered at them all and decided to ignore these tacky men, so she walked over to the far end of the bar to find a place to sit. Here, in the dark corner, she decided it wasn't so bad…plus she loved the danger and the forbidden. She thieved on it. Danger flattered her.

"Aren't we a little too young?"

Maybe it was the beer she drank on the way over here or maybe it was the fumes of the cigarettes, but she could have sworn that this person was her true love. Well, maybe not true true _true_ love, but pretty damn close.

This woman was hot.

Tall and slim, just the way she liked 'em. Beautiful, practically perfect tanned skin, she wonders if it's an all-over tan. Probably. That dark even shade doesn't look like a beach tan. Then, there was the mass of thick red, _like blood_, hair that she would most likely envy later on.

Hot, just plain hot.

Dark red lips quirked into a smile. "Young _and_ rude."

She flushed with embarrassment under beautiful green eyes. This lady was classy, too, far too classy for this bar. The woman was draped in expensive furs and clingy black satin while smoking a long elegant out-dated cigarette that made the other women seem cheap.

All of sudden,_ she_ felt tacky in her run-of-the-mill dress that's made up of fake silk and low cut to attract some poor sap.

The beauty in satin breathed out a puff of smoke. "So…are you gonna stand there forever or…"

"Or…?" She held her breath.

She puffed out more smoke. "Or…you could sit down and grab a drink."

_Was that an invitation?_

She blushed and cursed her pale skin when the woman smiled in amusement, but with that aside, she sat down next to her. She fumbled with her hands. The woman pushed a drink into her hands.

"You're far too nervous."

Meekly, she obeyed. She made a pleased sound. The booze was kinda tasty; a little bit of sweet and tangy. She could feel it warming her blood and loosening her tongue.

They sat in silence. The woman smoked and she drank. Men wickedly eyed them here and there as they passed. She knew why. The woman was dark and exotic whereas she was pale and pretty. Together, they looked, well, sexy.

_What a nice thought. Better work on it to make it reality._

"Ashley."

"Huh?"

"My name's Ashley," she said a bit more boldly.

The woman smirked. "Cute name, too cute for you."

"Are you sayin' I'm ugly?"

"No."

"Oh." God, she felt dumb.

They sat in silence again. She drank while she smoked.

"Wuya."

She frowned. "Ain't that a Chinese name? You Chinese?"

Again, she smirked. "Nah, my mother was a sucker for pretty names. She liked the way it sounded and I was the poor fool who got stuck with it. It means 'crow…'"

"Crow as in bird or as in...?"

"Bird."

"I feel sorry for you.

"Shut up."

They remained again in silence for several minutes, both savoring the strong flavor of their drinks and stuffy smoke.

"So…what country are you from?

A fine eyebrow went up. "Water cooler talk?"

She flushed. "Just curious…"

Wuya puffed away. "I'm from a faraway land of dark-skinned, sexy people."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"I know," she chuckled. "Where are you from, blondie?"

"America."

"Figures. This land has a reputation for their pale blond beauties."

_Huh? Is she-did she-_

Wuya rolled her eyes. "I am trying to tell you that you're pretty."

"Oh."

The sexy redhead downed the rest of her drink, smacking her lips. She grabbed her purse and stood up.

"Leaving?" _Damn, her legs are long. Hips aren't too bad, either. _

She nodded. "You coming?"

"Eh?"

Wuya sighed. "Look, for once I want to _not_ spend my evening with Jack, Chase and their small as fuck lover."

"Who and who and who?"

Again, she sighed. "Never mind that. I'm asking you to come home with me."

"Oh…oh!"

Wuya sneered. "Finally, fool."

She stood up. "Lead the way."

The redheaded beauty smiled. "Aren't your parents gonna freak?"

"Maybe."

"Mmm…jailbait. How fun."

She laughed. "Maybe I should have stayed with Kimiko."

Wuya raised an eyebrow. "Kimiko?"

"My girlfriend."

"Hm…jailbait _and_ a cheater! How fun for you."

She grinned and laid a kiss on Wuya's lips. "Me-ow."

"Save that for later, dear Ashley."

"Call me Katnappé."

Wuya gave her an amused look. "Cat fetish?"

"You bet."

"Bird and Katnappé….what a strange pair we make."

* * *

Regina Spektor inspires. Wuya/Katnappé pwns.


End file.
